Always Find a Way
by QueVeeBee
Summary: “Date? Date? I think you've forgotten, princess, but you belong to me!” Chuck growled angrily as he grabbed her shoulders roughly and dug his fingers into her skin.“Let me go you arrogant ass! I won't have you ruining my night,” Blair shouted...C/B Onesho


**Hey all! So this is just a silly little oneshot i came up with after watching a few love-sappy movies yesterday. Don't worry, I will be updating _The Virtue of Sin _and _Hidden Moments_ soon since I have a week off of work this week. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the silliness of this fic. Happy Readings!

* * *

**

_War is like love, it always finds a way.  
-- Bertolt Brecht _

Chuck squeezed the glass of scotch in his hand in a death grip until he feared the glass would shatter and mutilate his hand. Locking his jaw, his eyes squinted as he stared off in the distance at Blair Waldorf flirting openly with some St. Jude's asshole. He feared he would chip his teeth sometime soon if he didn't stop grinding them together. But he didn't care. All he cared about was that at that exact moment Blair had laughed coquettishly and placed her hand against the guys thigh.

Chuck closed his eyes and counted to three.

_One. Two. Thr-_

"Why don't you just apologize? You both know you want to," Nate threw out casually as he came to stand alongside his friend and took a sip of his champagne glass.

Chuck turned his red rimmed eyes on Nathaniel and forced the words out between gritted teeth. "Because if I do that, she wins. She won't win this one."

"You guys are sick you know that?" Nate retorted as he shook his head and stared over at Blair and her "friend." "That's Derek McGuinn," Nate said between sips of his drink.

"I don't give a fuck who it is." _Derek McGuinn_, Chuck made a mental note and vowed to destroy the guy.

They both continued to watch as Blair laughed and tossed her hair in every direction. Nate threw a quick glance over at Chuck and grabbed the glass from his hand. "I think it'd be best if you set this down before you lose a hand."

Chuck ignored Nate and continued to watch Blair as she tilted her head and allowed the guy to whisper something into her ear. Just as Derek leaned in close, Blair opened her eyes and smiled nastily over at Chuck, then turned her attention back to whatever Derek had just been whispering in her ear.

"Nathaniel, if you'll excuse me," Chuck growled out as he stomped over to Blair without giving Nate a chance to stop him.

He made it across the room in ten strides, grabbed Blair's arm and pulled her away from Derek and shielded her with his body.

"What the hell man?" Derek slurred out, obviously intoxicated and not realizing it was Chuck Bass who now stood before him.

"That's exactly the same question I pose to you, McGuinn. What the hell are you doing with my woman?" Chuck whispered out venomously, not wanting to draw the attention of the crowd but failing miserably.

"Your _woman_?" Blair shot out saucily as she crossed her arms over her chest and puffed angrily.

"Shut up, Waldorf," Chuck growled out as he eyed her over his shoulder and turned his attention back to McGuinn. "I'll deal with you later."

Blair straightened her back primly as she walked a few paces forward and grabbed at Chuck's sleeve. "Chuck! You're making a scene. I want you to leave."

Chuck turned around and stared at her, his eyes dark and ominous. It scared her. It actually scared her to see him this way. "_We're _leaving as soon as I'm done with him."

"_I'm _not going anywhere with you. Now stop being ridiculous. You have no right to come storming over here and pulling a scene. Not after what you did last night," Blair scoffed indignantly as she tried to walk around Chuck and stand next to Derek who was wobbling in his seat, no longer having Blair to lean on.

"I did nothing! But you seem to be in the midst of doing something with this... this..." Chuck struggled to find a word to address Derek.

"His name is Derek. And he is my date," Blair blurted out as the gasps were heard around the room.

"Date? _Date_? I think you've forgotten, princess, but you belong to me!" Chuck growled angrily as he grabbed her shoulders roughly and dug his fingers into her skin.

"Let me go you arrogant ass! I won't have you ruining my night," Blair shouted as she pushed away from Chuck's grip and hurried over to Serena who stood watching from the corner of the room.

Chuck stood in the middle of the crowded room outraged and indignant. "What the fuck are you all looking at!?" Chuck roared out, causing a few people to jump back at the force of his voice. "The shows over!"

The crowd began to scatter and Nate rushed over to Chuck's side once again. "Really Chuck. Did you think that was a smart way to handle things?"

Chuck turned hate-filled eyes at his friend as he stomped away, fume almost visibly escaping his ears. Nate shook his head in contempt and followed. "Chuck you should apologize to her," Nate said as he reached Chuck who had quickly made his way to the bar and was now downing an entire flask of scotch, straight from the bottle and with no intent of stopping.

"That bitch! You want _me _to apologize to _her_? She's out here eye fucking this guy in front of my fucking face! In front of the entire fucking school!" Chuck hissed as he took another long swig from his flask.

"She's only doing it to get back at you... What did you do anyway?" Nate asked as he leaned against the counter and stared over at Blair who was standing next to Derek once again, drinking and flirting with Serena on the other side of her looking at her angrily.

It seemed Serena was attempting to do the same thing he was doing at the moment. Mediate. Nate smiled as he looked tenderly at his girlfriend.

"I did nothing! She got upset because some Constance slut was in my house yesterday afternoon when she came over to visit me. She was there for Eric. But Blair automatically assumed I had brought her there to have sex. As if I would have sex with anyone else. Do you know how fucking amazing Blair is?" Chuck asked unnecessarily as he finished the bottle of scotch and picked up another bottle. _Alizé. Perfect. _

"I don't think you want me to answer that one," Nate murmured softly, hiding a grin behind his glass.

"Hilarious, Nathaniel. You're lucky my mind is only on cutting McGuinn's balls off, or yours would've been gone five seconds ago."

Nate laughed and bowed slightly in mock surrender. "OK. OK. Go ahead and get shit-faced. I'm sure Blair will be by later to pick up the pieces."

_**Later that night...**_

"Blair....why are you doing this? You know you want to forgive him," Serena mewled out as she watched her friend continue to down drink after drink. Derek was long gone. He had collapsed on top of the bar where he sat and had to be taken away by one of his friends. Blair now stood talking to some new guy, beyond the point of having a buzz. Blair Waldorf was drunk. Completely wasted and trashed.

"Forgive who?" Blair asked as she went over and leaned against Serena's shoulder, giggling at her tipsy waltz.

"Who? Chuck Bass, that's who. You know that's who I'm talking about. Your boyfriend. The man that you love. Ring a bell," Serena said sarcastically.

"No bell. I love no one. Especially not that Chuck Basstard. I hate him," Blair scowled as she turned and tried to balance herself in order to scout out Chuck in the crowd.

After a few attempts at turning around- with the help of Serena of course- Blair caught sight of Chuck sitting at another bar on the far corner of the room with a slutty brunette hanging all over him. "I'll kill that son-of-a," Blair slurred as she began marching over to where Chuck sat, trying bravely to remain on her two feet.

Serena followed her automatically, helping Blair on what would more than likely be a suicide mission.

"You bitch!" Blair shouted as she reached her destination, causing Chuck and the woman to turn around at the exact same time. "Get your hands off of him!" Blair howled as she grabbed at the woman's dress and pulled her off of him.

"Blair!" Serena screamed as saw Blair grabbing and clawing at the girl.

Chuck laughed as he watched his feisty girlfriend take aim at the other woman and miss horribly, landing a jab on his shoulder instead.

"Relax, Waldorf," Chuck broke into Blair's growl as he took hold of her hands and pulled her close against his body so that she had no room to move.

"You take your hands off of me you cheating animal!" Blair cried as she tried helplessly to loosen herself from Chuck's hold.

Nate came over to Serena and pulled her away from Blair's raging fit. "Let's go sweetie. Chuck's got her now."

Serena nodded and let out a deep sigh as she took hold of Nate's hand and began walking away, once she was sure that the other woman had ran off far away from Chuck and Blair. "I just don't understand them, Nate. They put themselves through this misery for nothing. They both know who they're going home with at the end of the night," Serena reasoned as she walked away.

"Yeah I know. But I guess the make-up sex must be amazing," Nate teased as he nuzzled his face in Serena's neck. "Maybe you and I should fight and make-up more often."

Serena laughed as she pressed herself close Nate's body and led him away from the party.

"Blair! You've got to stop, everyone is looking at us," Chuck whispered against her ear as she continued to struggle in his embrace.

"I don't care! Let them see. They can all know what a cheating, deceitful bastard you are!" Blair continued to rant.

"Waldorf! I won't tell you again. Cut it out."

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you."

"Really? Well I hate you too!" Chuck shot back angrily, upset at the scene Blair was causing, hurt at the way she continuously lashed out at him whenever she was angry at him.

Blair stood still as she heard Chuck utter those words. Her arms fell loosely to her side and she looked up at him with tears threatening to hit her flushed cheeks. "You...you hate me?"

Chuck's heart softened at the sound of her voice as he wrapped her in his arms. "Ugh. You know I don't hate you, Waldorf. I could never."

Blair nodded against his shoulder as pulled herself away from him and stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry about that loser earlier."

Chuck took a deep breath before he spoke to her once more. "It's fine. Just don't let it happen again. And I'm sorry I didn't make the effort to explain to you why you found that girl in our penthouse yesterday."

"I don't hate you, Chuck," Blair sighed softly as she pressed herself against his chest once more and wrapped her arms fiercely around him.

"I know. I love you too, Waldorf," Chuck laughed as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I didn't say I love you either," she sniffled as she choke on a laugh and look back up at him.

Chuck smirked smugly as he dipped his head forward and caught her lips with his own. "But I know you were dying to say it."

"You always find a way to get me to say it," Blair teased, feeling a lot more sober now that she was in his arms.

"Is that there is no other way. Everyone knows you love me. I'm Chuck Bass..."


End file.
